Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is the convergence of fixed, mobile and Internet communications traffic on one IP network. IMS allows communication service providers to launch content and integrated multimedia services, e.g., messaging with voice and video, much more quickly. IMS enables communication service providers to implement more agile, flexible and cost-effective information technology (IT) infrastructures that can easily evolve with next-generation network architectures.
These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.